I Hear A Symphony
by ahrocks08
Summary: Bella is a freshman in college and has never liked someone as much as she likes the guy who keeps coming in to the music library where she works. What will it take for her to realize that he might actually like her too?
1. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N Everyone be shocked, I'm writing a Twilight fanfic after promising myself I wouldn't. The only way I can think to justify it would be to say that it is AH…and I was running out of AH ones to read…so I'm writing my own.**

**I'm really nervous about posting this, so please review and tell me what you think…**

**This story is titled after the song I Hear A Symphony by The Supremes, if you don't know it, go listen to it on youtube or something…**

**Song for this chapter: Beautiful Distaster by Jon McLaughlin ditto about the youtube thing from above…**

**To Mary: I'm giving you credit for naming this story. Just remember it is not sweet victory, your reasoning just beat mine…lol…here's to 2310 messages on Facebook, and still going…**

**Disclaimer**** I don't own anything recognizable in here, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

I Hear A Symphony

Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat down and logged on to the computer. I was working again. I'd already worked a couple of hours this afternoon, but now I was back in the Music Library working the last two hours before I closed it up for the day. I don't really mind working, it's a nice way to keep up on my homework, but I really just wanted to go back to my room and sleep. I hadn't been able to get to sleep last night, I think the last time I looked at my clock it was 4:45 in the morning. Then I was up again for my 9 o'clock French class.

I really don't like French. I took Spanish in high school for 4 years. Do you know what is nice about Spanish? Everything is pronounced how it looks. It's not that way in French, and it is sending me on a one way trip to the loony bin.

Heh, just kidding, but it does annoy me to no end.

I attend a small private university in my home state of Washington. I really love it here. It is the perfect campus for someone like me who grew up in a small town and went to a small school. I'm majoring in History and Literature. I know it is kind of a weird combination**,** but I love both of the subjects very much. I'm a freshman and have been here about a month and a half.

Since then I have fallen into a routine. I go the same way for classes everyday, sit in the same seat, go to the same toilet, use the same shower, study in the same spots, stuff like that. Some people say that that is a bad thing to be so set in your ways, but I see it as a comfort I am doing the same thing all the time it eliminates anxiety, and I really don't deal well with anxiety. Or bridges, but that is another story.

Before I could think about my extreme fear of bridges, the door opened, causing me to jump slightly, and _he_ walked in.

_He _is the most gorgeous guy that I have ever seen. He was tall, had a head of hair that caused me to sit on my hands so that I can resist the urge to run my hands through it, beautiful eyes, and…well in general he is just perfect. Whenever he comes in here, which fortunately for me, is a lot, my stomach does little flops, and it takes all of my brain power to form coherent sentences and not look like an idiot.

But as much as I think he is gorgeous, perfect, and beautiful, there is no reason for me to even begin to fantasize about him, because there is no way that he would even look at me that way. While he is gorgeous, I'm plain, he probably has lots of friends, I only have one really close friend back home. He probably enjoys hanging out with people, while I prefer to be by myself and read books and keep up on my homework. He has everything going for him, while I am barely able to pay to be here.

See? There is no way he could ever be interested in me. Even though every time I see him, I can't help but wish that, by some miracle he would burst into the room one day, and say, "Bella, you are beautiful, and I am in love with you! Come with me and we will live happily ever after!"

But that is about as likely as me following a rabbit down a hole and meeting the Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, and the Queen of Hearts.

And we all know that isn't likely.

Anyway, he told me what he wanted, a CD of songs by Fauré. I smiled. I loved him. I got out my favorite CD of his and checked it out to him. I finally remembered to look at his name. _Edward Cullen_.

I barely contained my sigh. What a perfect name for him.

All the time that he was in there, I spent most of my time dreaming about him, all the things that I wanted him to say, things I wanted him to do….

Oh, crap!

I have to close up now…that means I have to go tell him he has to leave…

I took a deep breath and walked over there.

"Um, excuse me, but we will be closing in ten minutes," I managed to get out.

He took off his earphones, "I'm sorry?" he smiled apologetically to me.

Oh. He didn't hear me. Damn.

"We're closing in ten," I said, sounding pathetically meek.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, just let me clean up my stuff," he said, acting flustered for some reason.

"Take your time," I smiled at him, he's just so cute.

By the time that I had gotten everything else ready to close, he was waiting up at the desk. I smiled and took the earphones and CD from him. I grazed his hand in the process and could have sworn I felt an electric current going between us. I'm not sure if he felt it too, but he gave me a look of confusion before smiling, saying "See you later," and walking out the door. Of course the confusion could have been because of the small gasp that escaped my mouth when we touched.

Oh man, I really hope he does see me later.

The night supervisor came in to lock up, so I finished checking in the stuff Edward had just given me, and got my stuff ready to go. I clocked out and walked back to my room in a partial daze, thinking about Edward:the perfection of his body, to the way he talked, to the way he smiled…I was smitten.

I finally got back to my room and was glad to see that my roommate was gone. I mean I liked Kaitlin and everything, but she really annoyed me. She does all those things that everyone complains about when they complain about their roommate. She's messy, she talks to much, has too many people over, and she lays on my bed when I am not there…that really annoys me. So I try to avoid the room as much as possible.

But now, it was 9:30, and I was ready to sleep. I hurriedly went to take a shower, not shaving my legs because I knew that it wasn't worth the hassle, and went to bed.

That night, I was finally able to put a name to the man of my dreams: Edward Cullen.

**A/N so what did you guys think??? Good? Bad? Worth continuing? Please let me know!**


	2. Never Know

**A/N So I am shocked and flattered with the response I got last chapter, so I'm posting this now…**

**Song for this one: Never Know by Jack Johnson. Don't know it? Look it up. Lol.**

**I forgot to mention this before, but thanks to Mary for looking this over…do you think I'll be able to get Edward's shoe in here?? Wouldn't that rock????**

I Hear A Symphony

A couple weeks later I found myself sitting on a bench by the fountain listening to my iPod. I was silently singing along to She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd and looking for a piece of gum when I suddenly looked up and found myself sitting next to a girl who was wearing an amused expression…

She was short and had dark, spiky hair. She introduced herself as Alice. I told her that my name was Bella. She was very nice, and energetic…really energetic. I made a mental note to avoid her in the mornings. Her energy would severely clash with my inability to wake up in a good mood.

Despite this difference, I found myself talking to her about things I would usually never bring up in front of other people. She even got me to talk about my crush on Edward. I didn't give her a name, but her eyes seemed to light up when I mentioned the fact that I worked in the Music Library, and that my crush was a frequent visitor.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go to class. I regretfully left Alice, but not before she asked me to meet her and her friends for dinner tonight. Not having anything else to do, I said yeah, and we made plans to meet at the entrance to the dining hall at 6.

I barely made it through the rest of the day. For some reason I was really excited to see Alice and her friends. I couldn't explain why. Finally it was quarter till 6, and I couldn't wait any longer.

When I got there, I almost squealed out loud. Sitting in front of the entrance was Edward!

But being myself, I sat on a different bench, somewhat far away from him. Ugh, I am such a coward. I make myself sick sometimes.

About halfway through what would have been a very depressing conversation with myself, Alice came with what I assumed were her friends. I was introduced to Rosalie, Alice's best friend from home, Jasper, Rosalie's brother and Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend.

Rosalie was one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. She looked like she could be a model, but despite how beautiful she was she seemed like she was really nice and down to earth. Emmett was huge! He towered over my wimpy 5 foot two-ish, and looked like if he was angry enough, he could crush me. I made another mental note to never get on Emmett's bad side. Jasper, although quite muscular, wasn't as big as Emmett. He was slightly shorter, and had a very calming presence about him.

After awhile I realized that Alice was introducing me to Edward. I squeaked, and felt myself blushing furiously.

Everyone stared at me, and Edward smiled, "Bella. It's nice to finally put a name with your face."

"Wait, you guys already know each other?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Edward thankfully answered, because I had no idea what to say, "Bella works in the music library."

All I could do was smile and blush. I saw Alice looking back and forth between the two of us, and smiled slightly before leading all of us to the dining hall to get dinner. _Oh no! _I thought _it won't take her too long to put two and two together and realize that he is the one I had a crush on!_

I dreaded the day she figured it out.

Once we had gotten our food and sat down, they spent the whole time asking me questions about myself, such as where I was from, what I was majoring in, where I was staying, and other random stuff about myself.

I told them that I was from a small town called Forks, and that my father was the police chief there. I briefly mentioned that my mother was in Phoenix, but quickly went in to talking about my major and other things to avoid the topic of Renee. I really didn't think they wanted to know the whole story about my mother on the first day. I'm not sure they would want to be my friend if they saw all the emotion that I show whenever I mention her.

The whole time I was being forced to talk, I kept catching Edward staring at me, but whenever I looked over there he would look away and pretend nothing was happening. After awhile, I began to question my sanity. I knew I wasn't crazy, I just couldn't figure out what he was doing and why.

All of the sudden I heard Emmett start chuckling and say to himself "Ohhhh."

Then, louder, he said, "Hey Edward, didn't you say that you had a crush on the girl that worked…"

Then I heard a sound like someone had kicked him in the shins. Sheesh. I don't think I would have the guts to do that! I'd probably break a toe. I thought it had to be either Jasper or Edward who kicked him, but for some reason Emmett was glaring at Alice, and I swear I heard Rosalie mutter, "Serves you right."

I really had no idea what was going on with them. After I got over the shock over the fact that Alice, who is smaller than me, might have actually kicked Emmett in the shins, Emmett's words sunk in.

Edward had a crush on another girl.

I knew that even dreaming about the possibility of being with Edward was stupid. I knew I was just going to get hurt, why would he want to be with someone like me? I was completely out of his league.

I decided this was a good moment to head into work. Who cares if I was 20 minutes early?

After saying goodbye and promising to eat with them tomorrow night (even though I was going to try and find a way out of it), I left and slowly started walking toward the library. I clocked in, got everything situated at work, pulled out my literature homework and began to read. Twenty minutes later, Edward came in.

I was really hoping he wasn't going to come in today.

When I asked him what he needed (in a polite way of course) he said he would like to listen to some Bach, Bach is also one of my favorite composers, so I grabbed one of his CDs and checked it out to him. You see Edward and I have this unsaid deal: he'll tell me the composer he wants to listen to, and I'll give him either my favorite CD or a random one, it makes life easier on me, I don't have to ever search for anything, which is especially nice when you have a hard time performing everyday functions around him.

After I handed him the earphones and CD, I expected him to go listen, but instead, he stayed at the desk and hesitated before he finally spoke up.

"So, Bella, if you aren't a music major, how did you end up working up here?"

I chuckled, I actually got this question a lot.

"I wanted to work in the library, and they needed another person up here, and I could work the hours that they needed me. And it just so happens that I really enjoy classical music. My mom used to listen to it a lot when I was younger."

He smiled. "That is pretty convenient then."

I looked at him, confused, "What's convenient? That I work in the music library and like classical music?"

He grinned, it was so cute, before he said, "Well, that, and the fact that I just happen to enjoy classical music too and am free whenever you happen to be working." And with that he walked away.

I smiled happily to myself, but I was definitely more confused than I was when I woke up this morning.

**A/N…I have nothing to say, but…review???**

**Random, but I have been listening to Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You CONSTANTLY for hours. It's such a great song!!!**

**So another random thing…ok, I got my hair colored last week and I have to out this conditioner in my hair every week, and it STINKS…so now (I just put it in) my hair STINKS! How un cool is that???**


	3. In My Dreams

**A/N I'm putting of reading Henry David Thoreau to write this…**

**Mary's Comments Here: that's right Mary, I'm letting you put a comment here…lol…don't abuse it.:** _"haha I don't know what to put here! Ummmm Holy Edward's Shoe I love this chapter! The mind of Bella…never a bad thing. I miss you Shandra! I'll put that in here too! I miss going to the same school as you and laughing at random Harry Potter references in English! But yeah, this story rocks! And its fun proof-reading it for you!! 3!!!"_

**Author's Response to Mary****: aww! Mary, I miss you too!!! Yea, I really miss random HP references, especially in English…why did college have to separate us? Why? Here's to 2438 messages!!!**

**Song for this chapter is: In My Dreams by REO Speedwagon…seriously, you guys are getting like an inside look at my iPod…lucky you…hahaha**

**Daylight savings time is throwing me off…thought you'd like to know…whoever thought of it (ahem Benjamin Franklin) was obviously an early to bed, early to rise type of person. Not me. I'm a late to bed, forced to rise early type of girl…**

I Hear A Symphony

I ended up going to dinner with them the next night, despite what I had decided before. Nobody warned me when I became friends with Alice that she is…er…persuasive. She always gets her way. It's kind of freaky to tell you the truth.

So not only did I go to dinner with Alice and the rest of the group that night, I went to lunch with them the next day, dinner that night, and the night after that, and so on. Then they invited me to do other things with them, sleepovers with Alice and Rosalie in their room (it's amazing those two have room to sleep between all the clothes they have between the two of them), dinners off campus on the weekends, study groups in the library (ok this happened once, and they just wanted to annoy Edward and I, who were actually trying to do homework), and other stuff like that.

It was funny though, every time I got together with them, they always put me next to Edward. I wasn't really complaining, it just made my dreams at night more vivid and…detailed. And then there were the daydreams**.** Those were almost worse. Edward is always around when I had those. He probably thinks I have my head in the clouds 24/7. But I don't, it's like this _pull_ that just draws me to him, and causes me to dream.

It's weird, but when I am near him I am happy**,** even in the morning when I am never happy. He makes me hopeful about what _could be_. But then, as soon as he is gone, I berate myself for even thinking I have a chance. I guess you could call it being a realist…I get that from my mother.

I hate my mom. She unknowingly crushes all my dreams.

You're lucky, I just resisted the urge to curse my mother…

But anyway, back to what I was saying, Alice is trying to set me up with Edward. She even goes so far as to tell us where we can and can't sit. So in a nutshell: she gets what she wants and she is not subtle about it.

That also explains why I am sitting in Rosalie and Alice's room being subjected to the torture of what most people call a makeover. Except for me, it's terrible.

Have you ever watched the show _What_ _Not To Wear_?I feel like I am constantly on that show whenever I am near Rosalie and Alice. They don't approve of my wardrobe, which happens to consist mainly of jeans, sweatshirts, and t-shirts. Luckily**, **I waswearing jeans and a t-shirt when my French professor asked me what I was wearing in class the other day (don't get the wrong idea, we were talking about clothing). I really did get a question that has an easy answer:

_Je porte un jean et un tee-shirt et des tennis._

The only problem was I was wearing flip flops, not tennis shoes. Oh well, he always said we could lie, as long as we said it right…

Anyway, back to me being tortured. So I always felt bad for the people on _What Not To Wear_ because the people were really mean to those who, like me, have no fashion sense. Some of us just aren't blessed with that gift apparently.

So there I was in the middle of a makeover: new clothes, make up, even a new hairstyle. Who knew Alice could cut hair? A girl of so many random talents…

Anyway, they were sitting there getting me ready for dinner that night and they were berating me for my lack of concern for how I looked. For some reason they wanted to look really good. I didn't understand why. We were just going to the pizza place down the road. We could even walk there, but they wouldn't hear of it. Seriously, something has to be going on, it is just a ten minute walk, and they wanted to drive.

I just shrugged my shoulders not caring to get into why I didn't feel like dressing up everyday and spending valuable sleep time trying to look good for no apparent reason. I had no one to impress, and even when I did dress to impress, no one paid attention, so you can't tell me that it was worth the effort.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture, Rosalie and Alice declared me done and ready to get dressed so that we could leave. I was forced to wear a navy knee-length flowy skirt, (that was a lot of fun to wear and twirl in), purple and pink layered shirts, and cute pink ballet flats.

When I came out of the bathroom, both Rosalie and Alice stopped their conversation. Rosalie smiled while Alice bounced up and down excitedly.

"My brother won't know what hit him!" Alice said, practically bursting with her exuberance.

I was confused. Were they setting me up on a blind date? Why would they do that? I thought Alice had figured out that I liked Edward. What if Edward had a date that he was bringing? Wait. Who is Alice's brother?

"Er, Alice, who is your brother?" I asked.

At this, both Rosalie and Alice looked at me like I had grown a second nose, before Alice finally replied.

"Edward's my brother, Bella. I thought you knew that,"

By this time Rosalie sounded like she was dying. She was laughing so hard she was having a hard time standing.

To be quite honest, I felt like an idiot. I really should have known. Obviously I was too caught up in my daydreams about Edward to figure out the relationships between all the other people. I knew that Rosalie and Jasper were siblings, that Jasper and Alice were dating, and Rosalie and Emmett were dating. Apparently I had missed the fact that Edward and Alice were siblings. Though, in my defense,Edward and Alice look and act nothing alike. I said so to Alice and Rosalie.

"We're adopted."

Oh. Huh. That makes sense.

"Oh," was all I could actually say. I was actually quite embarrassed by this.

After Rosalie stopped laughing (which took a good 5 minutes), we headed towards Rosalie's car and started on our way to the restaurant.

After a short drive(it was really close, only ten minute walk from campus, not to mention the fact that Rosalie is a crazy driver), we made it to the restaurant, gave our name to the hostess, and waited on the guys to meet us.

**A/N So what did you think? I **_**adore**_** reviews…**

**what are your feelings on an EPOV chapter? **

**So, random observation: you know how people say stuff like 'trumps' and 'trumped' like "That one trumps them all." I was just marveling the fact that that phrase is derived from Donald Trump's name. that is amazing that his last name has become a slang word…I even heard Sarah Palin say it yesterday…**


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

**A/N I am sooooo sorry….its been over a week! All I can say is that there is a Mallet of Stress, and someone has hit me over the head with it…repeatedly. It's possible that it was me. I was the one who decided to be in charge of taking a group from Quidditch Club to go see the Twilight midnight premier. Why do I do that to myself? Why?**

**MARY'S SPACE: **_**err.. if I was lucky enough to have a Quidditch Club at my school I would feel it was my duty to educate them in the ways of twilight as well. Anyways, LOVED this chapter. Your Edward cracked me up!**_

**Anyway, here is the much anticipated EPOV!!!! I'm not sure how I feel about these, but this is for you readers out there….I find them slightly redundant…**

**Song for this chapter: I've Just Seen A Face, the Jim Sturgess version from Across the Universe…**

_She's working today._

This thought had been passing through my head all day. I felt like a lovesick teenage girl with her first crush. As annoying as that was, the only thing that was getting me through the day was the fact that I was going to see her after my last class.

Finally, my last class ended, and I made my way to the fourth floor of the library.

When I opened the door to the Music Library, I was greeted with the same beautiful sight I always was when I came in here. She was sitting behind the computer, her eyes gorgeous brown eyes glued to the screen, her chin resting in her left hand, and a small smile on her face.

She jumped slightly when she noticed me. So cute.

"How can I help you, today?" she said in the most angelic voice.

"I would like to listen to some Fauré." I told her.

She grinned, just like she did every time. Without even looking it up on the computer like most people did, she went straight for a drawer and pulled out a CD without a moment's hesitation.

I handed her my ID and she checked it out to me. I glanced at the CD. _Wow. She's good. This is exactly what I wanted to listen to._

I went to the listening room and listened to the CD she picked out for me.

I didn't really need to come in here. I had a collection of CDs that could rival the music library. I just came in her to see her.

She's the one that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with.

The next night I was sitting at dinner with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

I was picking at my cold French fries and thinking about the girl in the library, when I all of a sudden something hit my arm. Ow.

"Emmett! That hurt!" I scowled.

"Dude, I was _trying_ to tell you about the awesome throw I made at football practice today, but you were zoning out!" Emmett said.

"Edward's just thinking about his crush," Jasper smirked.

How did he know? I _know _that I didn't tell him. Stupid Jasper. He always knows everything.

"Ooh! Do tell!" Rosalie pleaded. Nosy.

"Yes, please! Where did you meet her? Do I know her? What does she look like?" Alice asked, practically jumping out of her seat. Nosier.

I simply shook my head.

I got evil glares from all four of them.

I hate it when they all gang up on me like that.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I don't know her name, but she works in the Music Library…"

"We have a Music Library?" Emmett interrupted.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, now shut up. Like I was saying, she works in the Music Library, she's beautiful, and she likes the same kind of music that I do. She always picks out the right CD to give me."

"A must for Edward," Rosalie joked.

"Anyway, she has the most perfect hair, and I get lost in her eyes every time that I see her."

"Aww!" Rosalie and Alice said together. I think they planned that.

Emmett and Jasper just snorted and continued eating.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Alice asked.

"Because I haven't seen her outside of the ML, and she probably doesn't feel the way that I do. She never talks that much to me." I replied.

"You never know," Alice said, sounding slightly suspicious. She's up to something.

A few days later, I found out what Alice had been plotting…

"…and this is Edward." Alice finished introducing me to _Bella_. The girl from the Music Library.

When she finally looked up at me, she squeaked. It was the cutest squeak I have ever heard.

I smiled, "Bella. It's nice to finally put a name with your face."

"Wait, you guys already know each other?" Emmett asked. _Obviously_.

"Yeah," I answered when it didn't look like she was going to respond, "Bella works in the Music Library."

I stared at Bella all through dinner while I listened to her talking about herself. _She's even more perfect for me now that I know more about her_.

All of a sudden, I heard Emmett start chuckling and say to himself, "Ohhh."

Then, louder, he said, "Hey Edward, didn't you say that you had a crush on the girl that worked…"

Luckily, before he could finish, Alice had kicked him in the shins. Thank God for Alice.

After this incident, Bella looked slightly upset. She left shortly afterward, saying that she was going to work.

I headed to the Music Library a few minutes later.

She looked at me warily as I walked in. _That's different, she usually smiles when I come in._

When she asked me what I needed, I said that I would like to listen to some Bach. She grabbed a CD and checked it out to me.

After she handed me the earphones and CD, I stayed at the desk and hesitated before I finally spoke up.

"So, Bella, if you aren't a music major, how did you end up working up here?"

She chuckled; I bet she got this question a lot.

"I wanted to work in the library, and they needed another person up here, and I could work the hours that they needed me. And it just so happens that I really enjoy classical music. My mom used to listen to it a lot when I was younger."

I smiled. "That is pretty convenient then."

She looked at me, confused, "What's convenient? That I work in the music library and like classical music?"

I grinned, before I said, "Well, that, and the fact that I just happen to enjoy classical music too and am free whenever you happen to be working." And with that I walked away.

The next few weeks were amazing. I got to see Bella almost everyday. I am also getting to know her better. She is becoming more perfect everyday. I felt like I was walking on air, she just makes me so happy. It's like this _pull_ that just draws me to her, and causes me to dream.

Tonight we were going to dinner off campus at our favorite pizza place down the road. For some reason, she wanted me to come straight there after my last class.

And she wanted me to drive.

It's a ten minute walk.

Alice is planning something.

I didn't care, I was just happy that I was going to be able to be near Bella.

But I had a feeling tonight was going to be especially important.

**A/N so being female makes it hard to write from a male perspective…just so ya know…**

**Did I make Edward to girly??? I really don't know.**

**I had the hiccups while I was writing this…they were painful. And I almost swallowed my gum during that time…it was gross, thought you'd like to know…**

**So, I'm having a hard time adjusting to the upgraded . I'm not a big fan of change…**

**Hey!!!! Review!!! It makes me happy!!! Please?**


	5. Magic

**A/N. sorry this took so long…its finals week, and the last few weeks have been crazy, but I **_**might**_** have made more of an effort to write this before now, but the response to last chapter was….depressing to say the least…so I would really appreciate reviews as they are key to getting faster updates…**

**they fixed the bells on campus, and they go off every 15 minutes. they are driving me nuts!!! and whats more, at 12 and 6 they ding x-mas carols, the first time I heard that I thought I was going crazy...**

**Thanks to my beta, Mary. You should thank her too, she had to work extra hard this time, when I wrote this I must have been pretty scatterbrained!! Thanks for the help Mary! And here's to the 3157 messages!!! Whoop whoop! We made our goal of 3000 by X-mas 3 weeks early!!!**

**The song for this chapter is: Magic by Colbie Caillat**

Emmett and Jasper arrived just as we were being seated. Alice told us all where to sit, of course. Edward's empty seat was right to the left of me. Surprise, surprise.

Finally, just as the waitress was bringing our drinks, Edward arrived and sat down.

He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black button down shirt and blue jeans. He smelled like heaven. This is torture. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked me.

"Er…what?" I asked, confused.

"You sighed. What's the matter?"

Er….

"Oh…umm, I just can't decide what I want to get." I answered. I'm such a liar**. **

"Ah, want to share a medium sausage pizza with me?" he asked.

"Sure!" I answered, that is my favorite kind of pizza. Another reason we are perfect for each other. Not that anything is going to happen. Another sigh, only this one was silent.

We gave the waitress our order, and everyone chatted while we waited for our food. Everyone except for me, that is.

No, I was too busy thinking about all the reasons that I couldn't be with Edward. The reasons ranged from him being so much better than me, better looking, better off, and more 'popular', to the fact that if and when we break up (which will happen), I will lose my new friends.

I know all of this is true, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. In fact, it depresses the hell out of me, and that doesn't change the fact that I am hopelessly crushing on Edward. Every minute that I spend with him, I like him more and more. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him.

How could I fall in love with someone so quickly? To someone who is so out of my league?

Just as I was contemplating the rotten luck of this, Edward's hand brushed against my arm as he laughed at something Emmett had said. This just made me feel even worse. Why did he have to be so stinking amazing?

He must have noticed that something wasn't right with me because all of a sudden, he grabbed my hand under the table and started to gently rub circles into my palm, trying to comfort me.

It just made me feel worse.

I couldn't take it any more. There was no way I could handle being around him anymore, so I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I got up, tried my hardest to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes at bay, and walked quickly out of the restaurant without a word to anyone.

Since I didn't have a car, I began the walk home. I was glad Alice hadn't forced me into heels tonight. It is scary enough to walk in a city without having to worry about falling on your face because you are wearing heels.

After awhile, I couldn't hold it in anymore**. **I cried for everything that I had been feeling for the last few days and the despair that I feel over the whole situation.

Suddenly, there was a silver car right next to me, and the window was rolling down.

"Bella, please get in the car," I would know that voice anywhere. It was Edward.

"That's ok. I'm almost to campus already." I replied. I don't think I could handle being in the same car as him.

"Bella, please get in the car. You and I both know that it isn't safe for you to be walking here. By yourself. At night."

What does he care?

I asked him that, and then I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Just get in the car and I'll tell you!" Edward snapped at me. He was obviously annoyed, and I had no idea why.

"Fine!" I was not going to make this easy on him. There was no reason for him to snap at me.

I got in, and he drove away from the curb in silence.

When we got to the edge of campus, Edward turned into an almost empty parking lot, parked in a random spot, turned off the engine, unbuckled, and turned to face me.

I unbuckled, but continued to face forward. Not quite ready to face him, both figuratively and literally.

Finally, he spoke first.

"Bella, why did you leave so suddenly? Did I do something wrong?"

I honestly tried to control my emotions as I told him no, but, apparently, I couldn't. My "no" came out more as a wail before I began to sob uncontrollably. Just great, let's just look like a freaking idiot in front of the man that I love, because, seriously, I could not deny it anymore.

I hardly noticed that Edward had pulled me over to him, which couldn't have been easy, seeing as we were in his car, and was holding me in his arms as he tried to comfort me. Needless to say, that didn't help matters very much. It was just one more thing to add to the list of perfectionsthat is Edward Cullen.

Finally, and luckily for me, I stopped crying and realized where I was sitting. Embarrassed, I tried to get up, but Edward just held me tighter.

"You can just stay here," he said in a rather commanding tone.

No use arguing with him.

"Oh…umm…ok?" I stuttered. Sometimes I wonder about my mental capacity when I am with Edward.

"So," he started, thankfully ignoring my stuttering, "do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really," because, for some reason, telling him that the reason I was crying was because I was upset that I was in love with him and knew that nothing could ever come of it, didn't seem like it would go over well.

"Ok, then," thank God he didn't push it, "how about we play a game?"

A game? And I thought I was random.

"What sort of game?" I asked.

"Well, we just have to keep telling each other stuff about ourselves. Stuff that no one else knows."

"Did you make this game up?"

"Possibly," he said with a cute crooked grin.

"Ok, fine, but you have to go first."

"Ok…something that no one else knows…" apparently he was thinking really hard on this, "I'm sometimes afraid of Alice," I snorted, "especially when she wants to take me shopping."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Edward," I said through my giggling, "everyone is afraid of Alice when she wants to go shopping!"

"I know," he said, defending himself, "but I've never admitted it to anyone else but you. Now it's your turn."

As soon as I got control of my giggling, I started to think about something no one else knew about me.

"Umm….I….used to hate the color green?"

"That was lame, Bella." Edward said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"It wouldn't be so lame if you saw my room now," I retorted.

I have a green water pitcher, a green rug, a green coffee mug, there's green in my comforter, my senior prom dress was green, all my kitchen utensils are green, and my favorite shirt is green. There is a lot of green in my room.

"You're turn, O Great One," I said sarcastically.

"Fine, mine will be better than yours. I am addicted to Iced Mocha lattes from the coffee shop."

"Mmm," I said, "those are great."

"Tell me about it. You're turn." Edward said.

"Ok, I want to write a historical romance novel one day,"

"Really?" he asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah," I responded, slightly embarrassed. I had never told anyone that.

"That's really cool," he said, smiling down at me.

"You think?" I asked, thinking he was just teasing me.

"No, I think that would really be amazing."

"Thanks." I said with a goofy smile plastered on my face, "You're turn."

"Ok, you know all that music that I have been listening to in the Music Library the last few weeks?"

"Yeah?" I responded, wondering where in the world this could be leading to.

"Well I have most, if not all of that music in my own personal library."

Uh…what?

"Then why do you come to the Music Library to listen to the music?" I asked, truly confused as to why he would in convenience himself so much.

"So that I could see you," he said as if it were obvious.

"Why would you want to see me?" Now I was even more confused.

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't exactly read. It was almost as if he didn't think I was being serious. But, trust me, I was being serious, I am so freaking confused, it's not even funny.

"Bella," he started, sounding slightly exasperated with me, "I'm always at the Music Library when you are there because I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you walking through the library, and I still think you are beautiful now. But now, I like you more because I have actually had the chance to get to know you.I think you are a great person, and I hope that you, by some miracle, could feel even a little bit the same as how I feel for you and that I could get to know you better."

I didn't know what to say to that. I think I was in shock.

After a few minutes, Edward seemed to get a little nervous.

"Bella? Are you going to say anything?"

"Uhh….." wow, how articulate.

Edward just kept staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

After a minute of trying to process my thoughts, I looked up at Edward, and started to stutter a response.

"Edward, I…uh, I do feel the same way," Ugh, why do I have to be so embarrassed about this?

His whole face lit up at my words.

"Really?" he was so cute, he looked so excited.

"Yeah, how could I not. You are so cute and nice and perfect and you like all the same things that I do. Why wouldn't I like you? I've been tearing myself up for weeks because I didn't think there was any possible way you could like me, and I just kept getting more and more upset because I didn't think that you could possibly like me the way that I like you, and even though I still think you are too good for me. I'm sick of trying to hold back my feelings for you." I was ranting and I knew it, but he really needed to know how I felt.

Edward lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes, "Bella," he started, and I just about melted from the sweetness in his voice, "if anything, it's you who is too good for me."

And then he leaned down and slowly began to kiss me, it soon became more intense, and I had to break away to catch my breath.

I snuggled up closer to him, and we talked about random things for the next hour or so, with him leaning down to give me random peck on my lips or in my hair. It was such a loving gesture, and I just kept falling more and more in love with him as the night went on.

"Bella," Edward said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but," he hesitated, "would you be my girlfriend?" He looked so nervous when he asked that, it was so cute, and I couldn't help but giggle.

I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward."

He just grinned and leaned down to kiss me again….

**A/N ok, so this was longer that the others, hopefully you guys appreciate that. I hope you guys like it, by the amount of 'aww's and 'awww x 2' I got from my beta, I must have done something right…lol.**

**It's finals week, and I find myself with days and days of free time, so expect more soon, unless I suffer a mental breakdown, which I doubt. Because if I don't write, I will suffer from a case of EXTREME boredom, there is nothing to do, and I am bored! Sigh...**

**Please, please, please review! It would mean so much to me!**


	6. The Telephone Hour

**A/N So this is a fairly quick update for me…lol. Lucky you…**

**Finals are over!! I'm going home tomorrow!! Whoop whoop!! **

**Ok…this chapter is inspired by two songs this time: Better Than Me by Hinder and The Telephone Hour from the musical Bye Bye Birdie…it was in my head while I was writing this…I also listened to the Jo Bros while writing this, but they didn't inspire the story...**

**Bear with me, my Beta is in PA with her dad and she doesn't have internet access –cries-, so this is un-beta'd…**

**So I'm putting a couple of links on my profile, one is The Telephone Hour cuz it is too cheesy and classic not to be seen, another is the pizza place that they went to last chapter…and any others that I can find that are relevant to the story…there will be more when I can get a camera down here and take pictures of all the places I picture things happening…**

_I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward."_

_He just grinned and leaned down to kiss me again…._

After awhile, I looked at my cell phone and saw that I had 10 missed calls and 3 messages. They were from Alice and Rosalie. I listened to the messages. Each one of them from Alice and she was getting more and more hysterical as they went on. All of them asked the same question: _Where are you?_

They seemed to be freaking out about my whereabouts. Obviously they didn't know that I was with Edward.

I gave Edward one last quick kiss, and headed over to Alice and Rosalie's room.

I walked to their room in a semi-daze thinking about how lucky I was to finally be with Edward. I knocked on their door and it was pulled open in a rush. I was greeted with two girls, each holding their cell phone in their hands and near tears. When they saw me they looked relieved and Alice half sobbed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella! We were so worried about you! We didn't know where you had gone!"

Wow. They might have overreacted just a bit.

Then Rosalie pulled me in a hug too.

"What happened? All of a sudden you just got up and left! Where did you go?" Rosalie said all in one breathe.

"Where have you been?" Alice questioned.

"What have you been doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Who were you with?" Alice asked.

Sheesh. What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?

I didn't really feel like going into details about why I left, but I felt like I had to tell them something.

"I just had some things to think about and I just needed to be by myself. I was walking back to campus, then Edward picked me up and we talked in the parking lot for awhile."

"And…?" they both asked at the exact same time.

"And what?" I asked innocently.

"We knew that Edward left, but we thought he had just decided to go home to 'think about some things'. So, what did you and Edward talk about?" Alice asked exasperatedly.

"Well…" I started, not quite knowing how to tell them, "did you know that Edward only went to the Music Library to see me?"

"Yes." They both answered without a pause.

"Really?" I asked slightly surprised. I had figured that would clue them in.

"Of course," Alice said, "he told us."

"He did?" I asked again. Why didn't they tell me?

"Yep," Rosalie answered, "but what _else _happened when you were talking to Edward?" she asked, sounding annoyed, or anxious, I wasn't sure.

"Well, as it turns out, we both seem to like each other, and, well, we are sort of dating," I mumbled the last part getting more embarrassed as I talked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch the end of that." Alice smirked.

"I said, that we are sort of dating now," the blush on my face was very prominent.

All of a sudden, I was engulfed in a hug and surrounded by two squealing girls.

"I _knew_ it! This is so exciting! We're going to be sisters!" Whoa, that might be moving a little fast.

"Ooh, congrats, Bella! Now we can go on triple dates! We are going to have so much fun!" Rosalie squealed almost as bad as Alice. My ears would officially be damaged forever.

Even though these girls were overly excited for me, I couldn't help but join them. I was just as, if not more, excited as them.

So for the next five minutes we just hugged, squealed like little girls, and jumped like we had just finished off a couple of hyper pills each.

We finally started to calm down after awhile, which might have been only because the RA had to come in and tell us to be quiet. It was one in the morning after all…

We were sitting down in the middle of the floor talking, when all of a sudden, Alice jumped up.

"I need to call Jasper!" And then she proceeded to do just that.

"Hey Jazz! Guess what! Bella and Edward are _finally _together!" I rolled my eyes. There was no need for the emphasis on finally.

She listened to what he said.

"I know! I was so happy when I heard…No, I didn't have anything to do with it. Why would you automatically assume that this was my doing?...Well I did have plans…you shouldn't be surprised, I always have plans…I'll break my plans off with you if you don't stop giving me a hard time and just tell me to tell Bella congratulations from you…ok…Love you too! Bye!"

She smiled as she hung up. "Jasper says congratulations, Bella."

I just snorted and shook my head.

I turned to Rose to see what her reaction was to Alice's crazy conversation with Jasper, only to notice that she was calling Emmett.

"Hey, baby!"

I could hear Emmett's boisterous voice greeting Rosalie enthusiastically.

"Guess what! Bella and Edward _finally _got together!" Again with the emphasis! What is up with that?

I listened in on Rosalie's conversation; it was about me after all.

"How did you know?...oh, well tell Edward I said hi…Bella, Edward says hi..Emmett, tell Edward Bella says hi back…well, besides telling you this _great _news, I called to tell you that you owe me 10 bucks…you know what for...yes you do, we bet on when they would get together. I said before Thanksgiving Break and you said after…"

They _bet _on when we would get together? What am I supposed to think of that?

Rosalie huffed as she continued. "Well you just better have that 10 bucks ready when I see you next, which will be tomorrow…good…Love you, too! Bye!"

With a satisfied nod, she hung up the phone.

"Thanks, Bella! Now I'm 10 bucks richer." Rosalie smirked.

I just sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, I was going to spend the night with Alice and Rose so that we could have a 'girl talk', as Alice said, but I had a feeling that it was just going to be them asking me questions about Edward.

The next day was luckily Saturday, so I got to sleep in. Well, as much as I could with Alice and Rose. They didn't believe in sleeping past 9 apparently. They are really messing up my sleeping patterns. I actually have time to get breakfast in the morning now. I didn't get breakfast before I started hanging out with these girls.

On our way to breakfast, I got a text from Edward:

**Good Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?**

I blushed at his use of 'beautiful', of course Alice and Rosalie caught the blush, and looked at the text, and then they proceeded to "Aww" together, which only caused me to blush harder.

So I decided to distract myself by texting back.

**Good morning to you too! I slept fine, but Rosalie and Alice woke me up. :(**

I got my food as I waited for him to text me back.

**Poor thing! Do you still work at 2?**

I told him that I did, and he told me that he would see me there. My heart skipped a beat at that.

After breakfast, Alice and Rosalie wanted to get a little shopping done, but since I had work I couldn't go with them, thankfully, so I headed back to my room to check my email while I waited to head into work, I still had a couple of hours.

After checking my email (there was nothing interesting, just some campus news, a couple forwards, and an email from a professor reminding the class about a paper due in a couple of days), I decided to read _Pride and Prejudice_ before I left for work. By the time I had finished the first two chapters, I realized I had 15 minutes to be at work, and hurriedly packed some homework up, then made the 5 minute walk over to the library.

After clocking in and getting settled behind my desk, Edward came in, looking adorable in his jeans and sweatshirt. He leaned over the desk and gave me a quick kiss. We chatted awhile before I got a call from my step-dad, Phil.

"Whoa, Phil. Slow down! What happened? Mom did what?"

**A/N Ooh, suspense. I realize that this is really cruel of me, but I think that it was best that I stopped there.**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to cullenite21 for an awesome description of my story: 'a modern-day music college dramedy' isn't that cool???**

**Reviews are much appreciated, and they make me happy :)**


	7. Pain

**A/N So I'm sorry this took so long, but as it turns out, this is more dramatic then I thought it was going to be, and I have a hard time writing anything but fluff, so that, combined with the fact that classes started up again, is why this is a week late…**

**Song for this chapter: Pain by Three Days Grace**

**So my beta is back from PA, but her internet isn't working, so this hasn't been beta'd…and I'm sure there are some comma mistakes…there always are…**

"_Whoa, Phil. Slow down! What happened? Mom did what?"_

I listened as my step-dad told me what had been going on in his life for the last couple of weeks.

"Why would she do that? She loves you…Seriously? This is ridiculous. Why are you telling me this? Why didn't she tell me this? Hmph…if she was going to do this, you'd think she would be _mature_ enough to tell her own daughter what she did…ok…I will…thanks…bye."

I knew Edward was concerned because I was near tears, and my hand was rubbing my forehead trying to get the stress induced migraine to go away. And Edward, being the sweet person that he is, had come to my side and was trying, valiantly, to comfort me, though it wasn't working very well.

After I'd hung up the phone, I leaned into Edward's shoulder and cried, letting all of my feelings out. I was just so frustrated and hurt about everything that I had just been told. It took me a few minutes to control my emotions.

When I finally did, I looked up to Edward and told him everything. I told him how that was my step-dad, Phil, on the phone, how he was telling me that my mother Renee had left him for some guy named Ryan. I told him how my mom had been having an affair with this Ryan character and how she didn't have the guts to tell me, and wasn't planning on telling me, and that Phil finally decided to call and tell me what was going on, because, obviously, I deserved to know.

I told him what I was feeling as well, how I was angry with her and frustrated with what she had done.

"I mean, I always knew she was slightly flighty, but this is just extreme. How could she do something so morally wrong like have an affair? That is not the type of woman I want to call my mother!"

I broke down even more after telling Edward this.

After I had calmed down a bit, I told him that even though I was angry and frustrated, I was almost more embarrassed by what she had done, I felt like, as the obviously more responsible one out of the two of us, it somehow reflected bad on me that she had done something so terrible.

The whole time, Edward held me tight, comforting me, and made the right responses at the right times, but really just listened to me and let me vent my feelings. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

By the time I had gotten through my story, it was time for me to close up the Music Library. So I went through the steps of closing in a half daze. I locked up the listening room, made sure all equipment was turned off (even though no one had been in there all day), locked up the cabinets with the CDs, changed the "We'll be back at…" sign to 1 pm the following day, and then shut down the computer.

They were easy steps, so they were easily done when the person doing them was distracted with other things.

A few minutes after I got that done, the night supervisor came to lock up. She raised her eyebrows slightly at Edward, who was sitting on the floor next to my chair, but thankfully, didn't say anything.

I clocked out, and we headed for outside. I hoped Edward didn't want to leave me quite yet, because I knew that I wasn't ready to be on my own. I knew the moment I was alone, I would most likely break down...and I didn't feel like crying again so soon.

Luckily, Edward didn't want to leave me, instead, he lead me to the dining court to grab some food. I hadn't realized how hungry and worked up I seemed to be. After grabbing a burger and fries from the grill, I got a drink and paid for my meal, then met Edward at our usual table. It was in a far corner and was pretty private, the only difference was that there were usually four other people sitting with us. But, lucky for me, Edward seemed to understand that I wasn't quite ready to talk to anyone else.

Most of the dinner passed in silence. I was afraid that if I tried to talk, I would do one of three things: I would either break out into uncontrollable sobs, ramble on about random things without taking a breath, or start yelling and screaming profanities and insults all directed at my mother that really don't need to be shared with the rest of the dining court, because I'm sure that the words, _slut_, _irresponsible_, _childish_, and _selfish_ are not words that one usually hears when someone is describing their mother.

And that is what I really want to say about her right now.

So once we were finally done eating, my savior, Edward, suggested that we go back to his room (his roommate was out of town for the weekend) and watch a movie.

"That sounds like a great idea, Edward. Maybe that will help me get my mind off of everything."

He started leading me toward his dorm as he smiled. "That's what I was hoping."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Edward. Everything you've done for me today, I really appreciate it."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Don't think anything of it, I hate seeing you so upset."

I wrapped my arms around him as we continued to walk. It was a little awkward, but that was ok, I just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

We started watching _The Italian Job_, a movie we were both convinced that there was nothing in this movie that would set me off, but apparently, we were wrong, either that, or we had both under-estimated my ability to cry at anything even remotely close to a situation caused me stress. So when Steve killed Stella's dad, and Charlie was crying, I just started thinking about what would happen if I was in Stella's shoes, and that was my mom that had died, so I started crying, and Edward had to pause the movie for a good ten minutes before I calmed down enough.

Half way through the movie, I got a text message. When I opened my phone to see who it was, I saw that my mom had texted me. All I could see was: **Hey honey! How are you…**

Then I deleted it. I was not ready to deal with her yet.

Luckily for me, I didn't cry, but Edward pulled me into a tighter hug.

My head was resting against Edward's chest, and his arms were around me. I was so comfortable, and I felt like I was exactly where I needed to be, and that is the thought that was going through my head as I drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the emotional day I'd had.

I vaguely remember Edward's cell phone ringing. And the conversation that followed:

"Hey Alice…yeah, she's here…no, we didn't do anything like that…no, well, she got a call from her step-dad, apparently…"

I tuned him out while he told Alice what was going on.

But I do remember him saying something to the effect that I "had taken it pretty hard" to which I heard a very distinct voice yell quite loudly: "Girl's Night In!"

I groaned at that thought, and decided to give in to the sleep that had been tempting me the last few minutes. I would deal with everything tomorrow.

**A/N so it's a little shorter, but that is because this wasn't a planned out chapter, so until I wrote it, I had no idea where Edward and Bella were going to go after they left the library…therefore, I decided to end it before I ended up rambling…next chapter should be better…its been planned since the beginning…lol…**

**In other news, I am officially a Literature Major!! I was already a history major, but today I declared my second major (and I signed scholarship checks, bought my books, cleaned/organized my room, worked, did my homework, and wrote the rest of this chapter…I feel so accomplished…)**

**So I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter…let me know what you think about the Bella's emotions…because believe me, they are VERY real emotions…**

**In other words…please review!!! Pwease???? **


	8. Banana Pancakes

**A/N I was just reading through my story, and I have 69 reviews…(insert immature giggling here) does anyone else find that in the least bit humorous? (immaturely giggles for another 5 minutes)**

**Ok…sorry…**

**I'm doing laundry, and I'm too lazy to go back upstairs and then come back down, then go back up…you get the idea…4 stories…8 fights of stairs…ugh…**

**Song for this chapter is Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson…it has nothing to do with pancakes, but the general idea of the song applies here…lol….**

**Sorry this took so long…my classes are kicking my butt…. **_**(amen to that. History is turning my brain to mush-Mary)**_

**Everyone rejoice! Mary's back! More beta'd chapters!!!**

_I tuned him out while he told Alice what was going on._

_But I do remember him saying something to the effect that I "had taken it pretty hard" to which I heard a very distinct voice yell quite loudly: "Girl's Night In!"_

_I groaned at that thought, and decided to give in to the sleep that had been tempting me the last few minutes. I would deal with everything tomorrow._

I woke up wrapped in Edward's arms. I should have been concerned that I wasn't in my room or my bed, but I couldn't find it in me to care. To be honest, I loved being here with Edward. Plus, he's cute when he sleeps. His mouth is slightly open, and he makes the cutest noises…

So I did what any girl would do when she wakes up in her boyfriend's arms and he's making funny noises: I giggled.

And, apparently, it woke him up.

"Good morning," he said in a slightly groggy voice.

"Good morning," I giggle again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You make noises in your sleep."

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded my head.

"Well you aren't so innocent either," he said, with a slightly evil grin.

"What do you mean?" I said, a little scared.

"You talk in your sleep," he said.

I do not! And I told him so.

He just chuckled, "Tell me, did you escape the crazy sock that was chasing you across the quad?"

Aw, man, I _do _talk in my sleep. How else would he know about that? I remember that dream vividly. That crazy sock was going to eat me alive, just because I told it I didn't want to wear it. Socks made my toes feel trapped. Evil socks.

Edward must have seen my face, because he just chuckled, and said, "That's what I thought."

Hmph.

We spent the next few minutes cuddling and talking about random things.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Edward asked, looking just like a concerned boyfriend should.

"Not really," I answered, "I just want to avoid it all together for the time being, it's not like anything can be done about it when I'm miles away**, **and I don't want to deal with it right now; I just want to have fun, so can we talk about something else. Please?"

He looked at me, apparently trying to figure out if I was being serious or not. (I was**.** I really didn't want to talk about it. I'm doing what I know how to do best: avoid any situation that will cause great amounts of stress, I learned it from my mom.)

He must have come to the same conclusionbecausehe went ahead and changed the subject.

"So, um…er…I was talking to Alice last night as you were drifting off to sleep."

"Uh-huh?" I vaguely remember that, and I remember not looking forward to something…what was it?

"…and she wants to have a Girl's Night In to 'get your mind off things', at least that's what she said, but personally I think she was just looking for an excuse…"

Ah! That's it! Girl's Night In. Most people would be happy about that, but most people's Girl's Night In include ordering pizza, watching movies, talking about boys, and eating ice cream sundaes. However, with Alice and Rosalie, however,Girl'sNight In includes all of that, AND makeovers. And weall know how much I hate makeovers.I groaned at the mere thought of it.

Edward must have heard, because he gave me a sympathetic look.

"If it gets to be overwhelming, you can always call me. I will come rescue you."

I snorted, "Like those two would let that happen."

He grinned, "It's worth a try. Besides, it wouldn't only benefit and Jasper want to do something, and I would rather just spend all of my free time with you."

How sweet!

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him that he was the best boyfriend ever, but I really didn't think that anything we tried would allow us to be together tonight.

We still had a couple hours until Alice would inevitably call, so we decided to make the most of it. We spent the first ten minutes talking about random things, the next 5 minutes talking about our classes, and the last hour and 45 minutes making out. Alice called just as things were getting pretty intense;Edward's hands were under my shirt, and somehow, his was completely off. It might've been me, but I don't really remember doing it.

"Hello?" I answered the phone slightly out of breath. I should've known that she would ask me why I was out of breath.

"Oh, well, um…No! It's not what you think…yes, really…now?...yeah, I guess, do I need to bring anything?...ok, see you in a few…bye."

Edward was looking at me with a smirk. "Did she just accuse us of…"

"Yup," I answered, cutting him off.

He just chuckled, and muttered something that I didn't quite catch. I think it might have had something to do with his sister having terrible timing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice wants me to go over there now, they are mixing up the virgin strawberry daiquiris now, though I don't know how they fit a blender in there, there are too many clothes…"

Edward was pouting at me while I was trying to figure out where Alice and Rosalie kept the blender.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you have to go?" he looked so adorable when he was pouting.

"Yes, haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Possibly, but if this conversation turns out like it did the last time, I'm willing to have it again."

He was smirking as he said that. Heck, I was willing to have that conversation again too if it ended with us making out again. Unfortunately, Alice would probably come here and beat down the door, and then that would be a completely awkward situation.

So I did what I had to do: I gave him a quick peck, and headed out, leaving a pouting Edward behind. It was the hardest thing I had done all day.

**A/N. ok, originally, this was supposed to be like 2 paragraphs, but the Bella and Edward had other plans apparently…lol**

**Giggling again…apparently, my beta had a dream like Bella's except it was a vacuum cleaner…haha…I made that dream up in my head in like 3 seconds…**

**So one last thing before I beg for reviews, I dyed my hair again, and just so you can learn from my mistakes, when the box says 'Soft Black' your hair will turn out black, no matter how brown the color on the box is. So now I have black hair (which is growing on me) and I have to do a double take whenever I look in the mirror…lol…**

**Ok…so you guys have to review to save my sanity, I'd lose it for sure if I kept giggling when I see it at 69…ugh, I'm in college, but I am so immature…lol…**

**And guess what! I have the next chapter done, so when I get a sufficient amount of reviews, I'll post it!!! Yay for working ahead!!**


	9. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**A/N so…I'm sorry I took so long…eh...maybe…**

**This has been planned since the beginning, and this was supposed last chapter…but the characters took over…**

**To the anonymous reviewer who asked why the last chapter was entitled Banana Pancakes…the chapter was inspired by the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson…if you want a more in depth reason, PM me…**

**The song for this chapter is Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper…**

I felt like I was walking on air on the way over to Alice and Rosalie's room.

When I finally made it there,the door was flung open and I was pulled inside. I had a slight feeling of déjà vu. They began firing off questions just like they did last time.

"What took you so long?"

"How are you doing?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Why do you look so flustered?"

"Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

That question made them finally stop asking questions.

"Umm, yes?"

"Why?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrows, obviously expecting an interesting answer.

"Because I slept over at Edward's last night,and didn't have time to go back to my room because Alice would kill me if I was later than I already was?" I have no idea why I kept answering their questions with questions; maybe I was scared of what they were going to do to me.

But all they did was exchange a look I couldn't decipher. Then Alice went to get me some pajamas to change into while Rosalie went to the back corner of the room and brought out a daiquiri for me. Oh, that's where they kept it.

While I was changing into my pajamas in the bathroom, I heard Alice and Rosalie whispering about something. Then Rosalie yelled through the door and asked me what kind of pizza I wanted.

"Sausage sounds good," I answered. I think I might've heard a "yuck" from one of them, but that was ok. If they fought me on it, I'd just tell them that I could go hang out with Edwardsince he liked sausage pizza too. That would make them shut up.

By the time I was out of the bathroom they had ordered the pizza (a medium sausage for me and a large pepperoni for them), and were setting up a movie. Apparently, I wouldn't get a say in the movie. Last time they let me choose, I made them watch _Sabrina_ with Audrey Hepburn. But apparently they aren't that into the old movies, especially if they are black and white. According to Alice, she gets annoyed when she can't tell what color the outfits are; it makes it hard to fully appreciate the movie. So we were watching _27 Dresses_, which is also a great movie. We've seen it so many times that we were quoting it.

Half way through the movie, our pizza arrived. We played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go out to pay the pizza man. Rosalie ended up losing, so she was sent out to get it. A few minutes later, she was back, and stomping around the room. Apparently, the pizza man had hit on her and made her angry.

We just laughed at her, and un-paused the movie, enjoying the cheesy goodness that was our pizza. She just sat down, and pouted for the next few minutes until she was absorbed into the movie like Alice and I were.

After the movie, we decided to have the girl talk that seemed to be required at any get together that involved multiple girls and no guys.

It was the usual conversation. They wanted to know ever single minute detail about Edward and I, they talked about their boyfriends, and I got to hear about how they all met,and how Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett got together. They were really romantic stories, and by the time we were done talking about that, it was obvious we all missed our significant other, so to get us back into the spirit of Girl's Night, Rosalie brought up sex.

Apparently, I was the only one out of the three of us to not have sex that was still a virgin.When they heard this, they asked me if I was waiting for marriage.

"No," I said, "I think I'm just waiting for the right person."

"Do you think that Edward is the right one?" Rosalie asked slyly.

I blushed profusely, ducked my head, and answered, "Possibly."

Which, to them, was as good as an answer in the affirmative, so I was subjected to about a minute of squealing followed by another 5 minutes of them talking about how great it would be when we finally did have sex.

I just kind of sat there while they were talking and tuned them out.

When they finally remembered that I was still in the room, they took one look at me, immediately coming up to me, and sitting on either side of me.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

I sighed, "It's just that you make it sound like this great thing, and to be honest I'm scared. What if we end up moving too fast? Everything just seems so perfect right now, and I don't want anything to happen that will ruin it. I'm scared that having sex will just prove to him that I'm not good enough for him, and then I'll be all alone. Then you guys won't be able to hang out with me anymore, because you will take Edward's side. I don't want that to happen either, because you guys are like the first true friends that I've ever had."

By this time, I was starting to cry, and Rosalie and Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Ok, Bella," Alice started, "first off, if you and Edward break up, which you won't, we'll find a way to be friends with both of you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Second of all," Rosalie started, "you're _perfect _for Edward. You guys like the same pizza, you like the same music, you are incredibly cute together, and whenever you are together, you both look like there is nothing in the world that could make you happier than just being together. So, again, you have _nothing _to worry about. You guys will be together forever, and don't ever doubt yourself. When the time is right, you and Edward will consummate your relationship in the most perfect and romantic way."

I looked at Alice, and I couldn't help it. We both started giggling, effectively ruining the seriousness of the moment before.

"Seriously Rosalie?" Alice giggled, "_consummate your relationship_…what are you? 60?"

Rosalie threw a pillow at her, and started a good, old-fashioned pillow fight. Unfortunately, my clumsiness brought me down.In the end it was a game of who can beat Bella (who had fallen on the floor) the most. Rosalie won. I knew I would have bruises in the morning. From pillows! The concept is fascinating.

After that we started to settle down and continue talking. Alice confessed to having a plan to get Edward and I together the other night when we went to the pizza place. But apparently I left before her plan could be put into action. She wouldn't tell me what it entailed, but that it involved the loud speaker and the whole waiting staff. I was secretly glad that I had left when I did.

We brushed our teeth getting to bed, then pushed Rosalie and Alice's beds together, which, surprisingly, fit all three of us comfortably. As we were lying in bed waiting for sleep to come, our conversation turned to the upcoming Thanksgiving Break.

"What are you doing for break, Bella?" Alice asked me.

I sighed. I wasn't exactly sure. I'd thought about just staying on campus. My dad was spending the holiday with Sue and her family, and I was _definitely_ not going to go see my mom.

When I told them, they both smiled really big.

"That's perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Uh, why?" I asked. Staying on campus didn't seem all that great to me.

Seeing my confused expression, Alice decided to elaborate.

"Everyone is coming to mine and Edward's house for break. My parents invited you, too. So, will you come?"

How could I refuse? I got to spend time with Edward. And everyone else.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Alice and Rosalie exclaimed.

"We're going to have so much fun! Wait till Edward finds out!" Alice said.

After that excitement, we finally started to drift off to sleep. I couldn't wait to see Edward the next day, and tell him the great news.

**A/N. Yay. This was a very difficult chapter to write, ask Mary…I had to resort to brain food: pudding. It really helped….yay for pudding…**

**My beta (Mary) told me I was comma happy…she is never happy with me…first too little commas, then too much…when will she ever be happy? Sigh….**

**Reviews make me happy!!!!**


	10. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N…sorry this took so long…no one told me that being a History and Lit double major would be so time consuming…and stressful…**

**And I really did try to write this sooner…but I couldn't…I literally would run out of time…**

**Song for this chapter: Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen!!! On the other hand, I listened to Evanescence and Secondhand Serenade while writing this…lol…**

**Thanks to Mary for putting up with my ability to forget all the comma rules we learned in school and for indulging my own trip down memory lane…I was homesick after I wrote this, but I'm going home next week! Yay for early Spring Break!**

The next few weeks flew by. I spent almost all of my time with Edward. We would walk to classes together and eat meals together (except for breakfast, but really, who eats breakfast?); he even came to work with me a lot of the times. To say that these weeks have been blissful is an understatement.

Now I was in my room packing for Thanksgiving Break at the Cullen's. I was glad I wasn't going to either of my parent's house for Thanksgiving. I wasn't going to my mom's because I haven't actually talked to her since Phil told me what was going on. Well, I take that back. We texted back and forth a couple times. The only thing that came out of that was that she figured out that I was mad at her, and she confirmed what Phil had told me.

I didn't really want to go do my dad's either. I love my dad, but he spends every holiday with Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and his son Jacob. I get along fine with Sue and Billy, but not so much with Jake. Jake and I have a history.

When I was ten, he and I were playing in my backyard at some sort of get together, when I accidentally tripped and landed in a mud puddle. I was covered in mud and I had ruined my brand new jeans. Jake laughed at me, told me I was ugly, and tripped me when I was running back into the house to cry. I think my self confidence took serious blow that day, and hasn't really recovered from it.

No matter how many times I tell my dad (who never heard about this incident because I was too embarrassed) that I don't like Jake, and have not desire to 'get to know him better', he still tries to get us together at every get together when we are both present. I find it exceedingly annoying.

The Cullens lived a couple hours from campus, so we were going to take a couple of cars. I was secretly hoping that Edward and I could ride up there together, but, apparently, Alice had other ideas. She wanted to have 'girl time', so we were taking Rosalie's car and were going to sing a long to all of our 90s guilty pleasure songs (which was mainly Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears). And the guys were going to ride in Edward's car doing whatever guys do on road trips.

When Edward was informed of the plan, he pouted for a good ten minutes. I'm not going to lie, it was really cute. Alice finally got him to stop pouting when she promised Edward that he could 'have me back' after we got there and I had been introduced to Carlisle and Esme.

He told me later that he wanted to take me on a walk around his hometown. Luckily, the weather had been nice the last few days.

After two hours on the road, we arrived at the Cullens house. I was glad when we had gotten there. Apparently these people don't understand the concept of pit stops, and I had to go the bathroom really badly. And I had "Oops, I Did It Again" stuck in my head.

I was introduced to Carlisle and Esme, and then was promptly shown to the bathroom (I had been complaining the last hour, and Alice knew enough to get me to a toilet ASAP). After I got back from the bathroom, Edward grabbed me, gave me my jacket, and led me outside.

"Shouldn't we spend some more time with your family? We just got here." I asked.

"Nah," Edward grinned, "we can see them tonight and tomorrow. This afternoon I want to show you around my hometown, plus I want to spend some alone time with you."

I laughed, "We had alone time yesterday, wasn't that enough?"

"There's never enough time to spend with you," Edward replied.

"Aww," I cooed, "that was incredibly cheesy, but sweet too." I stood up on my tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He grabbed my hand and we started our walk around town. Edward pointed out random landmarks and told stories about his childhood.

"That big empty space used to be a house, well, I take that back, I've only known it as the house that had been damaged by a fire before I was born. All through my childhood I would look at that house, and I would wonder what was going to happen to it. I had to turn right at this house to get to school. Finally, my senior year, they tore it down…afterward, I actually missed the turn to get to school and I had to go an extra block. Alice laughed at me for the next few days…"

I chuckled at the thought of Alice making fun of Edward for missing a turn.

"…this is where my friend Scott used to live. We were really close until about 2nd grade…then he started to scare people. He used to spend most of his time in the principal's office. But before that, we were really close…we used to ride our bikes and climb trees, and jump out of trees, you know, normal boy stuff. One time I broke my arm, mom had to take me to the hospital…"

I had been to the hospital plenty of times, so I could easily relate to that experience, except, I knew better than to climb and jump out of trees with my luck. We were walking in the parking lot of the high school.

"…I learned how to drive here. The only problem was that it was snowy, and I accidentally ran the car into a snow drift. Alice laughs at me about that too, but oncee she almost hit the house with the lawnmower. I win that argument every time."

We had to stop walking because I was laughing so hard. After leaving the parking lot, we got closer to the park. Edward sighed.

"I have great memories here. When I was younger, the slide wasn't here, but we had these two huge, stationary tractor tires that were really fun to play in…once I got sick on that merry-go-round…I don't go near it anymore…I used to play baseball in that field…when I played that is…one of my friends in Jr. High got stuck in the baby swing one time…It was a big deal when we finally got the slide…I swear the whole town came out to see it…"

"It sounds like you had a great childhood here." I commented, trying to think of a younger version of Edward.

"I did." Edward said, smiling.

We were quiet as we continued on our way. I was taking in the sights, and I was pretty sure that he was taking a walk down memory lane.

Pretty soon, we came to a large, white, two story house. Edward paused.

"This is where we used to live before we moved out into the country. I was in 3rd grade, I think. I really put up a fight. I loved our house, and I had such great memories here. The lady across the street scared the crap out of me, she was over sensitive about her lawn…she used to mow her sidewalk to get the grass off of it…but she made the best popcorn balls, and she gave them out at Halloween. Our next door neighbor had a pool, and he always said we could go swimming whenever we wanted to…Alice and I always asked mom if we could, but she never let us without him there too. There are so many good memories here. Alice getting fake married to the neighbor boy at four…I was the priest, me learning how to roller blade in the kitchen, Alice and I being forced to sit right next to each other on the couch when we had gotten into a fight, my 10th birthday party…Alice ruined it by bringing over girls…"

By this time I was hardly paying attention, I was stuck on the fact that Alice had been fake married, and Edward was the priest.

"Edward, why were you the priest?" I asked him.

"Because Carlisle couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"He was walking Alice down the aisle."

I giggled, "And Esme?"

Edward grinned.

"She was in charge of the camera."

"Please tell me there is a video."

He nodded. _Yes!!!_

"It was actually very similar to a real wedding, even at that age, Alice knew what she wanted and how to get it."

"So, who was the groom?"

"Jasper."

"Aww, that is so cute! Why hasn't she told me about that?"

"I have no idea."

_Hmph. I'll be talking to her about that._

"So, Edward, is there anything that you did that I should know about?"

"Nope," he smirked, "I am completely innocent."

"Uh-huh, I'll ask Alice."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Good."

By this time we were facing each other, our lips centimeters apart. Just before they touched, Edward whispered, "I love you, Bella Swan."

**A/N…I left a cliffie!!! Hehe. **

**On another note, I am officially a college student…I put off my laundry for a very long time and then did them at 2 am on a weekday! Yay me!**

**So, I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter! I'm expecting a lot of reviews. How do you think Bella is going to react? **


	11. Hold Me Tight

**A/N *cowers from angry readers under her awesome comforter***

**I am so so so sorry! I know I should have updated a really really long time ago. I know school is a lame excuse, but it's the truth. School sucks. Only 3 more weeks though!! Whoo!! But…finals…boo!! I was also dealing with a lot of personal issues these last couple of months, but that's a lame excuse too….**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**So the song from this chapter is Hold Me Tight originally by The Beatles, but I took inspiration from the Across the Universe version sung by Evan Rachel Wood…I love this song. *starts listening to Beatles songs on youtube, my math teacher would be so proud of me***

**So this is a comment from my beta while she was beta'ing this, and I decided it deserved a response…Ms. D was our AP English Teacher…I miss her…**

**Mary the Beta: semi-colon you comma happy fool**

**My response: alright Ms. D (Ms. Herbst now), just because the semi colon is a comma on steroids does not mean it is necessary for everything! *adds the semi colon anyway***

**Anyway, sorry for the novel length a/n.**

"_Nope," he smirked, "I am completely innocent."_

"_Uh-huh, I'll ask Alice."_

"_You do that."_

"_I will."_

"_Good."_

_By this time we were facing each other, our lips centimeters apart. Just before they touched, Edward whispered, "I love you, Bella Swan."_

I stared at him for what must have been a complete minute before I was able to form a coherent thought. By this time, Edward was looking pretty concernedmaybe because I looked like a bat in the middle of the night with my mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out, or it might have been because I hadn't responded yet.

When I was finally able to respond, the first brilliant thing out of my mouth was the ever-intelligent, "Nu-uh."

Poor Edward. I'm a bloody idiot.

Luckily, he just chuckled at me

"Yes, I do, Bella. I really do. I don't know what I would do without you."

While he was saying this, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he answered as he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Good, 'cause I love you, too."

Edward grinned widely, "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

We made our way back to his house holding hands and talking about random things. As we were walking past the sitting room, we overheard Esme and Carlisle talking together.

"Carlisle, I just love Bella. She is perfect for Edward. I couldn't have done better if I would have picked her out myself." Esme was saying.

"I agree, Bella is a lovely girl," Carlisle responded.

I looked at Edward shocked. They really liked me. I could feel the heat on my face, and I knew I was blushing. Edward just chuckled and pulled me into the living room so we could say goodnight to his parents.

"I'm glad you like her, mom and dad."

Esme and Carlisle just laughed at getting caught.

"Everyone just left to go get some food. They said to let you know in case you wanted to meet them somewhere," Esme told us, effectively changing the topic.

Edward and I looked at each other. I hoped that he understood my facial expression.

"That's ok, mom. Bella and I just camegotback, I think we'll grab something in the kitchen, then go up to my room to watch a movie."

I love the fact that he knows exactly what I need.

"Ok, dear. I think Carlisle and I are going to go up to our room as well. You guys have a good evening." Esme said as Carlisle led her out of the room.

"Ok. Night mom, night dad!" Edward said shaking his head at his parents.

"Night!" I called. After they responded with their own "goodnights,"Edward and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. We settled on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Half way through our mealAlice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came back from dinner. Emmett was being his loud self as usual. They called out a greeting to us, and then sat in the living room talking. Or yelling in Emmett's case.

When we finished our food we walked out to the room to see what they were up to.

"Hey guys," Alice said, "we're going to watch a movie. Want to join us?"

Edward and I looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Nah," Edward said, "I think we are just going to go up and get ready to go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Okay, that's cool," Alice responded.

Emmett, however, smirked deviously, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Emmett, that doesn't make sense. You do everything."

Emmett chuckled, "That's the point, my dear, innocent brother."

Everyone except Edward and I chuckled. We both just rolled our eyes and turned to go upstairs.

We were half way up the stairs when we heard Jasper call out, "Be safe!"

I couldn't tell for sure, but I'm almost positive Edward may have given Jasper, and everyone else, a rude gesture behind my back. I just chuckled.

Edward and I were settled comfortably on his bed and talking when I got a phone call. Without thinking to look at the caller ID, I picked up.

"Hello?"

_Bella? It's your mother. Why didn't you come here? I thought you were going to come down and see me for Thanksgiving. _

"Mom, that was before."

_What do you mean?_

"I mean that I was going to come down before you left Phil."

_I don't see what difference is makes, it's not like it is any of your business._

I rolled my eyes. My mom is so immature.

"Seriously? Of course it's my business! You're my mother! Everything you do affects me!"

_So you are just going to ignore me? How could you ignore your own mother?_

"How could you do this to Phil? Actually don't answer that. I don't want to know."

_Bella, if you would just give Rick a chance, I'm sure you would like him. He makes me happy. He spoils me; he makes me feel special._

"Whatever, mom. I've got to go, I don't want to talk about this right now."

_Wait! Hold on! I didn't want to do this over the phone. I was going to tell you when you came home, but _that's_ not going to be happening now that you won't even come visit you__r__ own mother…_

"Don't blame this on me. What do you want to tell me?"

…_Bella, Rick asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We're going to have the wedding next month after the divorce is final, I was hoping… _

I hung up on her.

Edward, who had heard the whole conversation, gathered me into his arms, and comforted me while I sobbed.

My last thought before I finally drifted off to sleep was, _why is she doing this_?

**A/N Sorry it's kinda short, but there was really nothing else to add…**

**Let me know what you guys think! (and review)**


	12. Love Today

**A/N so I wrote what I wanted to say on a post-it note so I wouldn't forget. **

**1)I went to a Secondhand Serenade concert a couple weeks ago, and I'm still hyped up from it. It was amazing, and if you are looking for a new band to obsess over (like me), then you need to check out Cavashawn because they are amazing, and the songs Out of my Mind and Madison are just so cool. They opened for SS...**

**2)finals are this week, and I don't have another final until Tuesday (it's early sat. morning…like 3 am) and all I have to do is a bit of studying and I have to pack my room up, but I should be able to write at least another chapter…but don't hold me to closely to it…I'm expecting to crash any minute now…**

**3)my roommate officially moves out tomorrow, that means that my small room will be mine for a few days! Yay! (is it bad I won't miss her? Meh…probably)**

**4)song: Love Today by Mika (if you don't know Mika go listen to Grace Kelly and Lollipop…I hope you take my music suggestions seriously…I think I know what I'm talking about)**

**Ok…that's it…enjoy the story!**

_I hung up on her._

_Edward, who had heard the whole conversation, gathered me into his arms, and comforted me while I sobbed. _

_My last thought before I finally drifted off to sleep was, _why is she doing this?

I woke up this morning to Edward staring at me.

"Good morning," I said, smiling.

"Good morning."

He said this hesitantly; like he had something he wanted to ask me.

So I told him what he wanted to know.

"I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he answered after a searching look.

Honestly, I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to deal with it. It might not be the healthiest way to deal with things, but I've found that when I leave them alone long enough they tend to work themselves out. Therefore I didn't want to talk about it to Edward, or anyone else.

We spent the rest of Thanksgiving Break spending time with Edward's parents and the gang. I didn't really feel like I've really belonged until I met these guys. After we got back to campus, we had a couple weeks of classes before finals started.

Charlie called me the day after Thanksgiving, (Black Friday. I was at the mall with Alice; of course, I would be shopping. I was not happy about the 5 am wake up call…neither was Edward) to tell me that he had an offer to go ice fishing over Christmas, and I was welcome to come with him. Luckily for me, Edward happened to be there, and after I told him what was going on, he invited me over to his house for Christmas as well. Needless to say, I was going to be with Edward for Christmas as well.

The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas flew by because we spent most of our time writing papers, doing homework, and studying for finals. Luckily, Edward and I can study when we are together, so I wasn't losing out in any of my Edward time. I really like my Edward time.

Finally, finals were over, and we were making our way back to the Cullen's house. I was shocked by the beautiful decorations that were around the house. Everything looked beautiful; like a storybook Christmas. Red and gold and silver were everywhere. The Christmas tree was beautiful, and Emmett was especially happy to see mistletoe. The first chance Edward and I had alone we took full advantage of the mistletoe.

That was until we got caught.

"Just keep it PG around me and your mother, alright Edward," Carlisle said before walking into his study.

Edward and I both nodded**.** I was blushing terribly, and Edward started to chuckle.

"He seems to be suggesting something," Edward said.

"Uh-huh," was the brilliant response I had.

We spend the rest of the night hanging out with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. We were watching White Christmas and It's A Wonderful Life, the classic Christmas movies.

Toward the end of It's A Wonderful Life, Edward and I went upstairs; I always got bored with the movie.

The next few days before Christmas flew by in a whirlwind of activity. Apparently Edward's family has a lot of social and family obligations around the holidays. Edward's Uncle Walter, who was technically his great uncle, managed to embarrass both Edward and me at the extended family get together Christmas Eve. He asked us if we'd had sex yet, and if so, when the wedding was.

Edward sputtered something out, and then quickly pulled me away from my spot. We avoided him for the rest of the night.

On Christmas morning Edward and I woke up to Alice and Emmett. They were both banging on doors to get everyone awake. We finally got up after we threw pillows at them for waking us up. Seriously, how old were they? Ten?

There were a few rounds of Merry Christmases from various bleary eyed people, then we all woke up with our hot chocolate. We all settled in to the living room to open presents. Alice passed out the gifts. I had a huge pile in front of me. I was nervous about what was in there. I had a feeling my gifts would not compare to what everyone had gotten me.

I had gotten everyone a framed photograph of us at school. I figured Carlisle and Esme would like that too; Esme could put it around the house and Carlisle could put it on his desk.

I was correct in my assumption. I had gotten a lot of gifts: books from Emmett and Rosalie, clothes from Alice and Jasper (Alice approved, of course), and I got a new iPod from Esme and Carlisle. As much as I didn't want Edward to spend money on me, I loved the gift he got me: a beautiful heart locket with a miniature picture of us inside.

I was thanking Edward for my locket, when Emmett got our attention.

"I'd like to say a couple things. First of all, I would like to thank Carlisle and Esme for having Rosalie and I over here, your great people, and I love you as my family."

"We love you both too, Emmett," Esme responded.

Emmett smiled, and then continued. "That being said, Rosalie, I know we are both young, but we've been together for a couple of years. I know I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?"

Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I all gasped as Emmett pulled out a ring that was perfect for Rosalie.

After a couple of moments, Rosalie got over her shock and all but tackled Emmett in her embrace, repeating yes over and over.

All of the girls had the sniffles. Alice, of course was so excited, I could tell she was already starting to plan the wedding. Rosalie and Emmett went to their room to go call their parents and tell them the good news…and well…do other stuff.

We spent the day enjoying our Christmas presents and snacking on candy. Emmett and Rosalie were down in time for Christmas dinner, which was a joyous occasion; we all had so much to celebrate.

New Years was just as joyous, and Edward and I started the year off right with whispered I love yous and a kiss at midnight.

As much as I enjoyed the break, I was ready to head back to school, I missed campus, and as long as I was with Edward, I didn't care.

**A/N what did ya think?**

**So I made a photo album for this story, the link is on my profile! Check it out! It took me forever to figure out…lol…**

**And…of course….review! I love to know what you guys think…**


End file.
